No! Why'd You Go?!
by dbzwolf
Summary: A story focusing on Future Trunks from the Future Trunks Special. Also Future Gohan from the Future Trunks Special! Made by me: dbzwolf
1. Future Trunks Story Starts

Author's Note: This is made by me dbzwolf! I am writing about DBZ if you don't know.   
Goku: I'm hungry  
Dbzwolf: You can't be hungry now Goku! You're making me look bad for this is my first story!  
Goku: *eats the vowels dbzwolf uses*  
Dbzwolf: Hy! Y cn't d tht! *is mad* Whps! Lmst frgt! Th stry!  
Goku: Translation is "Hey! You can't do that!"  
I (dbzwolf) start the story with Goku still translating.  
---  
No! Why'd you go?!  
  
(author's note: This story is about the Future Trunks Special)  
  
14 year old Trunks woke up. He had a bandage over his wounds from training with Gohan. Bulma walked into the room. "I think Gohan is going a little too intense with the training, Trunks." Said Bulma. Trunks shook his head and said wearly, "No, mom. Gohan's training is very good." Bulma remembered what had happened earlier with the Z Fighters dying from 17 and 18.  
  
Bulma's memory:  
  
Vegeta saw the 18 crack Krillen's neck with a loud SNAP. Goku was enraged and went SSJ. SSJ Goku head butted 18 in the fore head. 18's fore head was bruised. 18 just laughed at SSJ Goku and did a double slap at him. Yamcha ran at 17 mad that Krillen was dead. 17 punch right through Yamcha's chest. "Cocky humans, right 18?" Asked 17 with a chuckle. 18 was doing intense combat with SSJ Goku until she saw SSJ Vegeta out of the corner of her eye charge a big bang attack. She grabbed SSJ Goku's hair and swung him around and around. She threw him straight into SSJ Vegeta's big bang attack! 17 wanted to do stuff so he said, "18 let me finish tall hair!" 17 blasted SSJ Vegeta. SSJ Vegeta's armor cracked. 17 punched through Vegeta's damaged armor. SSJ Vegeta went back to regular Vegeta as he took his death. Only one left was gaping Tien. 17 and 18 took their time and charged up a blast. Tien got to his senses but it was too late. 17 and 18 blasted him to nothing.   
  
Bulma got out of her memory when Trunks asked, "Mom, can I train with Gohan? Please!" Bulma nodded and added, "Be very careful!"   
Trunks leaped out of bed and hurried out the door. He saw Gohan stretching. "Trunks, I was about to ask you if you wanted to train!" Said Gohan very surprised. Trunks nodded. Gohan powered up, "Learn to go Super Saiyin! Think of the androids killing your father!" Trunks powered up too, he was trying to turn super saiyin. Gohan reminded him of everyone who died to the androids.  
  
Mean while:  
Android 18 was buying clothes at a clothes store. The human at the counter was very scared. "Uh, mam? Do you want a dress?" Asked the human trembling. 18 looked at clothes and nodded. Before you could say Boo, the store blew up. "17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was about to get a good dress!" Shouted 18 angrily. 17 just laughed.  
  
Trunks' House:  
Gohan was drinking lemonade with Trunks on the couch. "Bulma, your lemonade is great!" Said Gohan happily. Bulma nodded and whispered, "Just like his father, Goku." (Author's Note: If you are wandering why Goku is alive it is because I say so!) Gohan went outside with Trunks following. "Trunks, I shall fight the androids alone. No exceptions!" Said Gohan strictly. Trunks nodded but he was secretly going to watch. 


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan's Brave Death

(Author's Note: Oh yeah, I do not own any DBZ Characters. The DB/Z creator owns the characters. K?)  
No! Why'd you have to go?!  
  
Chapter 2: Gohan's Brave Death  
---  
  
Trunks slowly followed Gohan as Gohan flew to the city. Trunks watched behind a big rock. Gohan turned SSJ and 18 chuckled. "Gold Spiked up hair like the two other freaks." Said 18. Trunks was a little mad. 17 jabbed SSJ Gohan in the ribs and sweeped him off the ground. 18 clapped and then shouted, "17, pass the boy to me!" 17 pulled Gohan off the ground and threw him at 18. 18 caught Gohan then made him stand up. She did the same double slap to Gohan as Goku. 18 laughed and then twirled him around faster and faster. Gohan felt really weary and dizzy. 18 slapped the twirling Gohan up into the air. He kept twirling and twirling. Trunks could not take it any more!  
Trunks jumped over the rock and shouted, "LEAVE GOHAN ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" This caught 17 and 18's attention. "You wanna play too?" Asked 17. Trunks powered up and dashed at 17. 17 jumped over Trunks and kicked him in the butt.   
18 grinned and clapped her hands laughing. Gohan got up maddened that his friend, Trunks was kicked in the butt! "Trunks, I'll handle this." Said Gohan. Gohan (still SSJ) kicked laughing 18 in the face and tripped her.  
18 was mad so she slapped Gohan over 20 times in the face. 17 knocked Trunks away. 18 knocked out Gohan in seconds, so she joined 17 in the Trunks battle. 18 grabbed Trunks and whispered to him, "Don't worry, you'll die in seconds." 17 laughed a little and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Gohan getting up. 18 flew straight up and dropped Trunks laughing. Gohan quickly caught Trunks and turned around. He got hit by 17's blast. Trunks was really worn out so Gohan put him on a yards away flat topped mountain to let him rest. SSJ Gohan flew back to the android fight. 17 and 18 were able to beat Gohan (kill him actually because they never run out of energy). 17 and 18 blasted and sent Gohan to the ground. He turned un SSJ. Gohan wanted to save Trunks and he did. Wait a minute, if Trunks did not come would Gohan have one? Gohan took his death with a shot through the chest and a twirl to dizzy him to make the death a little slower. How could you die easily when you had intense pains and were being spinned faster and faster? Would it be painful and slow? Slow and normal? Fast and painful? Fast and normal? Unknown? Trunks woke up in time to crawl back to his house with enough strength. Now he would do anything to turn SSJ and kick some android butt! Soon it was all over for the "stupid" androids! 


	3. Chapter 3: The New SSJ(And The End)

No Why'd you Go?!  
Chapter 3: The new SSJ  
(author's note: REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN DBZ!)  
---  
  
Trunks woke up in bed. It was like he had just done intense training with Gohan with hours. The very weary Trunks rolled off the bed and said, "Ow." Bulma came in the room crying. "Trunks, you might not remember but...but...Gohan died! I heard some people say a weird man with gold hair fought the evil androids! They said, "He died. Put up a good fight. There was a boy with purple hair too but the guy saved him." As soon as I heard purple hair boy I just climbed the flat mountain to get you. Are you okay?" Said Bulma. Trunks was in shock. His only friend died! He hadn't remembered that much but he did think it was his own fault for Gohan's death. That night Trunks flew to the smashed up city. He found Gohan easily but it was a little tough to look for him in the rain. "Gohan...no. WHY'D YOU GO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Trunks. His aura was gold and huge. A super saiyin jin(SSJ)'s aura! Trunks was going to turn SSJ for the first time. Trunks couldn't take it any more. He was past his max power level already and he wasn't a full SSJ yet. In the morning those androids would pay the price!  
  
SSJ Trunks found the androids playing catch with a car. "Can I play?" He asked with a smirk. He did burning attack on them to put them in interest and punched 18 hard in the face. He dodged every single one of 18's punches and kicks. SSJ Trunks blasted a final flash right through her...point blank at her face. 17 was mad but he knew that SSJ Trunks would beat him. Then 17 thought, "I am much stronger than 18!" 17 ran as fast as he could but SSJ Trunks teleported in front of him. "My power level is much past yours!" Shouted Trunks. SSJ Trunks then swept 17 off the ground and twirled him. "I'll give you the same death as Gohan's!" Said SSJ Trunks with rage. SSJ Trunks kept twirling 17 faster and faster. He punched twirling 17 away and then stood him up. 17 was way dizzy. He couldn't believe that SSJ Trunks was winning against him. SSJ Trunks blasted him through the chest and twirled him faster than ever before. 17 died a slow and painful death to an android. SSJ Trunks did a final flash on 17 to make sure he was dead.   
  
That night:  
Trunks came home. He couldn't wait to tell his mom what he had done! "Mom! I killed the androids! Let's look for the dragon balls and restore peace on earth." Said Trunks excited. He told the whole fight to Bulma. Bulma was happy. The androids were defeated and it was all over. Trunks always remembered Gohan.  
  
---  
Once they restored earth:  
  
Goku and ChiChi had a son named Gohan Jr. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks trained Gohan Jr. When Gohan Jr was 10, Trunks taught him to go SSJ. It wasn't easy but he was one of the youngest SSJs to Trunks!  
Piccolo(who wasn't fighting the androids) had been meditating the whole time! So, he was almost stronger than SSJ2 Gohan! Oh yeah, Gohan learned to go SSJ2. Piccolo merged with Nail, Kami, Shan(made up namek). So Piccolo was a really strong namek.  
Yamcha, Tien, and Krillen made a Do Jo for people. They trained over 5 million people! They had lots of $$$.   
Ah, life was now so peaceful without the androids.  
  
---  
My next story might be called, "Gohan Jr."  
This story is by me dbzwolf 


End file.
